


All is calm

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Winter, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "I just...I thought...You're always working, never having any fun or joining the rest of the clan when they head out for parties but I thought you might enjoy this. It's the first snow this winter and...and the first snow since I was turned," Simon mumbled and when Raphael turned around, the younger vampire's shoulders were slumped in defeat, head ducked and he was suddenly radiating sadness. The sight tugged at Raphael's heart, not in a pleasant way, and he took a slow step back towards the fledgeling.Only now did he realise that this hadn't been about Simon wanting to be childish and getting on his nerves. Not only did the boy want to draw him out of his office to spend some time away from work but he had wanted to share this moment with him for some reason. Simon had seemed so happy about the snow just a few minutes before and this being his first snow since becoming a vampire seemed to mean something to him. It seemed in a way important and he had chosen Raphael to be the one to share this moment with.





	

"Raphael! Oh my G-- you have to come with me _right now_ and see this!!"

Not only had Simon barged into his office without even thinking about knocking first but he also had the audacity to basically just yell at the clan leader for apparently no reason.

"What is it? I have to work," Raphael sighed, clearly annoyed, but the fledgeling didn't even seem to pick up on that. Or he simply ignored Raphael's ever present annoyance because that seemed to be a new habit of Simon. The young vampire had been almost scared of him the first few weeks after he had moved into the Hotel Dumort but now, almost five months after being turned into a creature of the night, he was always around Raphael and got on his nerves.

"Come on, work has to wait. This is an emergency!" Simon urged him on with wide eyes and the clan leader frowned, actually getting concerned now. He stopped resisting and got up, abandoning the paperwork to follow Simon downstairs where the younger vampire pushed the back door of the hotel open, pointing skywards as soon as they left the hotel.

Raphael raised his eyebrow and he could feel the confusion on his face because he had absolutely no clue what Simon was on about. He blinked away a few snowflakes that got stuck on his lashes and looked back at the now beaming fledgeling.

"What is it? What's this emergency you were talking about?" The clan leader inquired and Simon didn't really look like it was an emergency anymore, clearly had only used it to get Raphael to agree following him and not because there was actually something bad going on that needed his presence.

"It's snowing!" Simon pointed out, smile widening and he honest to God bounced on the balls of his feet like a little child standing in the middle of a candy isle. Raphael frowned again before it dawned on him. Simon had barged into his room, got him worried and dragged him out here because _it was snowing_.

" _Por el amor de Dios_ , are you kidding me?! _This_ is why you disturbed me? Just because you have the mentality of a little kid doesn't mean other's have as well. I need to work, not stand out here looking at stupid frozen rain or whatever." Raphael didn't just sound annoyed anymore but seriously angry because this was ridiculous and he had better things to do than this kind of bullshit.

He huffed in annoyance and turned around on his heels to head back to the hotel and take care of important matters instead of following this childish fool around. He stopped when his fingers wrapped around the door handle, though, because his sensitive hearing had picked up the small sounding "Sorry" that was almost carried away be the icy wind - not that they could actually feel the cold with being undead and all.

"I just...I thought...You're always working, never having any fun or joining the rest of the clan when they head out for parties but I thought you might enjoy this. It's the first snow this winter and...and the first snow since I was turned," Simon mumbled and when Raphael turned around, the younger vampire's shoulders were slumped in defeat, head ducked and he was suddenly radiating sadness. The sight tugged at Raphael's heart, not in a pleasant way, and he took a slow step back towards the fledgeling.

Only now did he realise that this hadn't been about Simon wanting to be childish and getting on his nerves. Not only did the boy want to draw him out of his office to spend some time away from work but he had wanted to share this moment with _him_ for some reason. Simon had seemed so happy about the snow just a few minutes before and this being his first snow since becoming a vampire seemed to mean something to him. It seemed in a way important and he had chosen Raphael to be the one to share this moment with.

"Sometimes I really don't know why I even put up with you. Scratch that, I _never_  know why I put up with you." His voice sounded weirdly soft even to his own ears and his gaze was fixed on the greyish sky with more and more snowflakes silently carried by a soft gust of wind, dancing in the yellow glow of the few streetlights.

Raphael felt Simon staring at him but unexpectedly, the other stayed silent and just moved a little closer again, until they stood side by side, only inches kept their shoulders from brushing.

"I love snow," Simon admitted softly and the clan leader huffed in amusement.

"I figured."

"It's so pretty and peaceful to watch snowflakes dance across the night sky. Even as a kid I always thought that it seemed like time was slowing down just a little during nights like this," Simon continued without missing a beat and Raphael didn't have to look at him to know the younger vampire was smiling again.

"It really is peaceful. I don't think snow is able to slow down time, though," Raphael replied, this time teasingly and his chest unexpectedly warmed up at the sound of Simon's soft laughter followed by the soft press of his shoulder against Raphael's.

"I know it doesn't but it _feels_ this way. Maybe you're too old to get this," the fledgeling teased right back and Raphael narrowed his eyes at the boy who grinned at him cheekily. Raphael was glad he didn't need to breathe because the sight of Simon right now might have knocked the breath right out of his lungs otherwise - so many tiny snowflakes had found their way into the chaotic locks curling around the boy's pale face like a dark halo, causing the other's hair to sparkle and even the snowflakes stuck to Simon's ridiculously long, thick eyelashes glistened in the faint lights.

Raphael couldn't help but wish to still have a breath that could be taken away and to still have a heartbeat because it would be rapidly hammering against his ribs right about now. He never really paid much attention to how *beautiful *Simon was and it was honestly taking him by surprise how mesmerising the current view was.

"I hope you're not too mad that I disturbed your work for this," Simon mumbled and the clan leader blinked himself back to reality. He was lucky the other had already returned to looking at the sky and snowfall so he hopefully hadn't noticed Raphael staring at him.

"Just a little."

It was impossible to seriously be mad at this beautiful boy and his childlike fascination with something as simple as a few ice crystals falling from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Por el amor de Dios_ \- For the love of God


End file.
